


[Podfic] but i must go fix it

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Unbreak the broken heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] but i must go fix it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] but i must go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342136) by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead). 



> This podfic contains 3 sections of music by 98 Degrees. The music is really integral, so there is only one version. The lyrics are also copied out in the original text.

Length: 12:53

Size: 8.04 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9uubbe1wi61mys1/but%20i%20must%20go%20fix%20it.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S8RiycUxMMS--Rb-RGXielYGZ4uF-ZIT/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
